


Reason

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant, Sentimental, Written Pre-Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-02
Updated: 2006-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: He couldn’t help it, the look of confusion he got every time Harry told him he loved him.





	Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Written due to a scene in a Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel the Series fanfic called [Domestic Piranhas](http://gila.fakingsanity.net/dompir.html) or, rather, that’s what the series is called. This particular fic is called [Salad Days](http://gila.fakingsanity.net/whedon/saladdays.html). The pairings are Xander/Spike, and also Angel/Gunn/Wesley, just so's you know.  
> 

He couldn’t help it, the look of confusion he got every time Harry told him he loved him. He always wanted to respond with one word, _why?_ Why did he love a murderer’s child, a killer, a traitor?

He just didn’t understand it at all, and it scared him every time he heard it.

“Lay down.” With a gentle hand to his middle, he fell back onto the bed, pulling himself up to lie fully on it. Harry stood above him with hooded eyes. “Undo your trousers.” His slim fingers, usually deft at such things, fumbled like a virgin’s as he struggled to free himself of the trousers. “Underwear, too.” He finally managed to shove his trousers and pants down, kicking them into a pile on the floor. He lay there, bare from the waist down, and Harry knelt on the bed. The black haired man started to undo the buttons of his shirt, one at a time, pressing soft kisses onto the exposed skin.

He couldn’t stop himself, and reached out to run his fingers through Harry’s thick hair. Harry leaned into the caress, closing his eyes for a moment, before opening them to stare directly at him. Harry pushed himself up and laid a gentle kiss upon his mouth.

“I love you,” Harry whispered against his mouth.

Draco felt that instant confusion, even as Harry slipped a finger already slicked into him. His mind spun in that bewilderment as Harry added more fingers, and then pulled them out to slide himself within.

He felt it even as Harry slid all the way inside with a sighed, “I love you.” He felt it when Harry pulled out so slowly, then came back in just as slowly with another breathed, “I love you.”

He could also feel Harry’s certainty in the strong hand cupping the small of his back, his belief in that love. He let out a soft cry, stifled the instinctive tears of confusion and disbelief, hid his face against Harry’s shoulder and tugged him closer. _Why do you love me? How can you love me?_

Another slow thrust, another whispered “I love you.” The pattern went on, and still he couldn’t quite believe-

He climaxed near silently, and Harry rode through it to his own peak, and as he peaked, his whisper changed.

“And I don’t need a reason why.”


End file.
